vfandomcom-20200214-history
Mothership
The Mothership is the primary vessel of the Visitors used in their mission to Earth in both the original and new series. In both series, they are massive facilities devoted to several tasks, housing thousands of Visitors while hovering over major cities around the world, mainly the capitals of different states. Its recently been revealed the mothership above is only one class of ship and that there are other classes of motherships. History The Visitors sent 29 Motherships to Earth in the final stages of their plan for Earth. When they arrived, earthquakes were caused by the vessels and onboard electrical guidance systems failed when fighter jets were sent to intercept them. The ships addressed the cities they had arrived in when their broadcast displays opened up and Anna, the Visitor High Commander, stated her people had come in need of water and valuable minerals in exchange for advanced technology. Anna was stationed upon the New York Mothership, the 'command center' of the Motherships, although she addressed all cities in their local languages. The Motherships were opened to tourists from Earth. After three weeks of the Visitors' presence, Anna held an interview with Chad Decker aboard the New York Mothership. That night, a shuttle was sent down to the site of a resistance meeting the Visitors had forcibly ended, and a squad exited the craft to clear the crime scene. When Erica Evans saw the scene, she attempted to call 911 and was redirected to a Mothership, unknown to her, although the line was tapped by the authorities at the time. The Mothership broadcast screens were later used when Anna thanked Japan and Mexico for opening diplomatic relations with them. Overview The new series had a different design of ship. Instead of a nearly radially symmetrical disc, the new version is somewhat saddle-shaped, with a flat bottom, arched down, front-to-back, and arched up left-to-right. This front-to-back arch is noticeable from the large open space within the craft, resembling the interior of a ring world. The ship looks reptillian in appearence, for that it's shape resembles that of a cobra snake head. Also, its appearence is organic because it looks like it has eyes, a mouth and gills. This version had numerous upgrades from the old one. Instead of tens of hanger bays located inside the ship, the ships feature one main and two secondary circular landing bays on the bottom hull that protrudes inside. These bays are completely open to Earth, but have the ability to close themselves (necessary for travel in space and for the broadcast screens). The Motherships also have the ability to transform the bottom of the ship into an enormous broadcast display. The ships feature more advanced technologies within them, such as hologram technology, as an alternative to monitors. The ships have also been shown to be able to manipulate gravity, described as necessary for propulsion. Motherships also appear to have formidable electronic countermeasures; when the Visitors first arrived, Earth fighter planes sent t to intercept them experienced electrical failures so severe that they lost control and crashed, without ever being fired on. The newer version also has a city like area within the ships. Twenty-nine ships were sent in the new series. In Unholy Alliance there is a map on a computer with cities, some with motherships like Seoul, Bangkok, Tehran, Buenos Aires, Berlin, Johannesburg... Probably it can be the 29 cities with V´s motherships. Larger (possibly war) vessels were seen en route to Earth. Known Motherships The location of 19 out of 29 motherships has been identified on the show: *Bangkok, Thailand *Beijing, China (over the Tiananmen) *Cairo, Egypt (above the Great Pyramid of Giza) *Dehli, India *Florence, Italy (above the Basilica di Santa Maria del Fiore *Hong Kong, China *London, United Kingdom (near the Palace of Westminster) *Los Angeles, CA *Madrid, Spain near Puerta del Sol ) *Mexico City, Mexico (over Constitution Square) *Moscow, Russia (over Red Square) *New York, NY (over Manhattan, usually above Central Park) - more or less the "command" mothership, where the Visitor Queen Anna is headquartered (presumably, to be close to the United Nations for diplomatic appearances with Earth's leaders), though Anna regularly has hologram-projected conferences with the captains of the other 28 ships simultaneously. *Nairobi, Kenya *Paris, France (near Eiffel Tower) *Rio de Janeiro, Brazil (near Christ the Redeemer ) *Rome, Italy (over the Coliseum) *Shanghai, China *Sydney, Australia (near Syndey Oprea House) *Tokyo, Japan Behind the Scenes It is possible that the interior of the Mothership in the new series was inspired by the "Presidium"Presidium, a large, ringworld metropolis situated at the center of the massive "Citadel"Citadel, the enormous, Moon-sized core of galactic civilization from the Mass Effect video game. Category:Locations Category:Vehicles Category:Visitors Fleet Category:Technology